Fears Put to Rest
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Insomnia strikes our favorite steward, and it is up to Eowyn to calm his doubts.


Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastical characters, they are all JRR Tolkien's. I however would love a Faramir of my own.

Fears Put to Rest

Insomnia

As the moonlight filtered through the bedchamber of the beloved Steward of Gondor and his Wild Shieldmaiden of the Mark, there was much unrest in the heart of Faramir. For many nights since Eowyn and his tropthplighting, he'd been restless and unable to find rest in his own bed.

Faramir loved his wife so, _wife_, a word he'd never truly believed he'd be able to use when referring to the beauty that lay next to him. As of late he'd had disturbing dreams leading to his recent insomnia. He'd thought he'd laid to rest his angst, as Mithradir had called it the day before his wedding.

He was well aware the feelings his beloved harbored for their King. He himself harbored the fear that he would be held second in the heart of his own wife, as he had been second in regard to anyone in his life. All his life he'd been second to Boromir, and he'd never resented his brother. Quite the contrary he loved and admired Boromir as though he was his own father. He'd never quite lived up to what Denethor had expected of him. It felt like a dagger ripped at his own heart.

Faramir could no longer lay in bed and rose quickly and quietly with the lightness he'd acquired as a ranger of Ithilien. He needed to keep some distance from Eowyn otherwise he'd be unable to sort through his thoughts. He pulled on a cloak and headed for the garden that Legolas had given the Steward and his wife as a wedding gift. And so Faramir began to let his memories of the Houses of Healing wash over him.

Intuition

As stealthy as her husband was, Eowyn had felt the absence of his warm body next to hers. While many, her brother and sadly her husband included, believed her heart to carry an unrequited love for the King of Gondor, Eowyn learned in the Houses of Healing, that her "love" for Aragorn was misplaced and the infatuation of a naïve girl. She loved Faramir with all her heart, and soul and it pained her so that he did not know he not only was first in her heart, but he held that same heart in his very hands.

She swiftly pulled the mantle he'd given her in the Houses of Healing and made for the gardens, for she knew her husband of but a few days quite well. As she left the bedchamber she thought what could have made her husband think he did not fully have all her love, and her next thought clouded her steps and she thought what she might do in order to prove to Faramir that he was all she ever really needed.

As she dwelt on her husbands doubt her feet carried her to the special bench placed in the middle of their fair garden. There she saw her husband, the Steward of Gondor, Ranger of Ithilien, a man of great courage and valor, sitting like a lost child staring up at the moon.

The Gardens of Healing

"Faramir?" Eowyn called to her husband softly, as though she were speaking to a child. Eowyn's heart broke a little as Faramir inclined his head in the direction of her voice, and looked at her with despair coloring his handsome features.

"E..eowyn" he choked, scared to speak more in fear that all his troubles would tumble from his mouth. More so he was afraid that after she heard his worries, that she would only confirm them.

"My darling, you've left our bed and taken all the warmth with you," she teased hoping to alleviate the pain in her husband's face if only to see a whisper of a smile. Half-heartedly, Faramir attempted to smile to soothe the worry that laced Eowyn's voice, but to no avail, it appeared somewhere between a grimace and a wince. Eowyn spoke again,

"My love what troubles you so that you would leave your new wife in the bedchamber alone, with none but blankets upon her?" She waited hoping he would take the bait and return with her, and possibly speak with her at length as to what had been plaguing their bedroom. However, Faramir only moved over to make room for her on the bench.

"My lady," his voice began to break and he cleared his throat in order to continue, before his courage would leave him, "I would not want to keep our bed chill, and would rather bring you all the warmth you so deserve, but I cannot put at ease the doubts in my heart."

"What doubts my husband could keep you away from your wife?" Eowyn whispered, as she attempted to get closer to him, to somehow show him that he is all she ever _really_ wanted and needed from this life, that he was the one to free her and truly heal her.

"That my love is but the consolation prize, that once again I am second to someone more worthy of love and adoration." Faramir quietly revealed as he hung his head in defeat. Boromir, Aragorn, proud men, warriors, the best of men. He was just the second best, even to his own wife, he feared was true due to Eowyn's defeaning silence.

She could not believe the words that fell from his lips. Her intelligent, loving, adorable, _stupid_ husband. She knew in that moment that words would not be enough to convince Faramir that he would never be second in her heart. She intertwined her hand with his, much to his confusion and stood, her eyes beckoned him to follow.

"Please." She begged for his compliance, and being only to accomodating to his lady, Faramir rose and followed her.

Put to Rest

Eowyn briskly led Faramir back to their chambers and led him to their bed. During their walk, Eowyn's sadness at her husband's doubt stirred and edge of anger. She motioned for him to sit on the edge of their bed.

"My dearest love, we must talk, rather I must talk and you must promise to listen and take head my lord Steward." The hard edge in her tone earned a minor nod of encouragement from Faramir. "I will not have my husband sulk on what should be our honeymoon, I will not have it, so listen well Faramir. You and only you hold my heart, the king may have healed my physical pain, but only you drove the darkness way in my heart. My soul aches to be one with you, but it cannot when such doubt blocks the way. Faramir you not only have my heart you are _it._" After her short tirade she gave her husband no time to respond as she crushed her lips to his. The need in their kiss intensified as Eowyn pulled away cradling his head in her hands, she leaned her forehead against his,

" Are we clear my lord?" A smile threatened to break upon Faramir's lips, "Crystal my lady."

He pulled her to his side and began to place them both under the covers to finally sleep in peace, but his wild Shieldmaiden would not have it. Instead of laying next to him she sat astride his hips and smiled as she had ensared her prey. Faramir lifted an eyebrow in question to her seductive position.

"My love?"

"My lord Faramir, it seems you did not quite listen earlier."

"Really? What praytell did I miss?"

"It is my honeymoon my lord, we've been married not one full week, and I believe my husband is required to _warm_ our marriage bed. Are you not?"

"If my lady so requests, what sort of husband would I be if I did not oblige her every need?"

Eowyn smiled brightly at the quick wit of her beloved, glad to have her Faramir back, and soon her smile became a squeal as Faramir flipped them and he hovered above her.

"You will not derail me so quickly my love. Tonight you must know how much I need my husband, the only husband I will ever want."

Eowyn slipped from beneath Faramir during his confusion and she sprawled her hands over his bare chest surveying the hard planes of his body, marked with scars of battle. She ran her delicate fingers over each scar, followed by a feather-light kiss. Faramir could not control the shivers racking his body and his wife's gentle but erotic touches. Eowyn sat on his legs as she began to undo the lacings of her husband's breaches. Faramir chuckled at her hurried fingers, and undid the ties of her gown and watched in awe as the thin gown pooled around her waist. Their breathing quickened as the rest of the clothing was discarded and they joined more intimately than ever before. While Faramir could not deny the pleasure their current position gave them he needed some control. He flipped them and resumed the rhythm.

"Fa…fa… Faramir.." Eowyn breathed as the coil in her belly tightened and she could contain it not longer. As a crash of waves upon the sand they each reached fulfillment. Spent, Faramir pulled his wife to his side and both fell into a most delightfully peaceful slumber.

Please review, it is my first story. So gently please! Please and Thank you!


End file.
